Starting Out
You've just found Stronghold Kingdoms and need to know more? Where to go? How to download? What to expect? Then you've come to the right place. This wiki was created to give players as much collective information regarding Firefly's latest game. Below you can find various blocks of information ranging from where you initially download the game, to what the various options do (summarised) ending in a short "beginner" guide to get you off to a good start. Aquiring The Game Stronghold Kingdoms will be available for download only. The following websites have the details : Download Sites Game Requirements Stronghold Kingdoms is a heavy user of system memory, otherwise known as RAM. Unlike other online games that use Graphics Cards to run/sometimes storing information in, SHK uses RAM. To this end you may find that the game, if left running, can notch up to 500-600MB of active RAM at any given time. Its best if you wish to play the game over a long period of time, to have alot of RAM in your computers. Minimum * Operating System : Windows XP Service Pack 3 (or later) * Processor(s) : Any single core processor 1.5GHz or greater. * Monitor Resolution : 1024x768 or greater. * Memory : 1GB or more. * Graphics : Any 256MB graphics card + (helps if running anything else aswell as SHK) * Hard Drive Space : TBA * Direct X Version : TBA First Glimpse Login You introduce your email as login and your password, and then select the language (english, french, russian ''or ''german) and world(World 1/2/3/4/5, Monde 1, мир 1/2, or Welt 1/2). Location The player starts out in control of a village which is one of several villages in a parish, which is part of a county of multiple parishs which, in turn is part of the map. Each map is modelled after the homeland of the language that you are playing in - English-language maps are the British Isles, for example. Layout Each village is devided into a castle screen and a village screen. The castle screen is where you build your castle and related defensive structures. The village screen is where you can build your farms, woodcutters, and other economic buildings. In Game Windows World When you first click on the World map, you will see a small area around your village - there will generally be some other villages, a parish capital, and perhaps a Wolf Lair or stash, as well as other player's units moving around. If you click on any of these, you will be able to see options for interacting with it(send scout, send army, etc.) on the right sidebar. On the left side, you can see your free card timer Village This window has several tabs showing different information about your village. • Village: This is where you place economic buildings and set tax rates. Resource buildings need to be placed close to or on their respective resource, and all buildings are more effective if they are placed close to their stockpile building(farms near the granary, stone quarries near the stockpile, etc.). On the right sidebar you can see popularity and alter rations and taxes, build new buildings, and see your daily honor gain. • Castle: This shows the defenses your village has against attack. To begin, you have only a Castle Keep, which shoots arrows at attackers, but players cannot attack you for three days. You can also build wooden walls and wooden gatehouses. Many additional options open after researching military technologies, such as deploying troops or building more advanced defenses. Defense is not a high priority early, because players cannot attack you for three days, but it is important to be defended when those three days are over, or if NPC siege camps attack you. At a minimum, you should have a wall encompassing your keep with a gatehouse in it. This wall does not need to be large(the white square is a maximum, you should not even attempt to fill the whole area), but it needs to completely encompass your keep. Researching wooden platforms and archers, and putting archers on the platforms, can be a strong defense multiplier. • Resources: This shows your stockpiles of various resources. The numbers in brackets are the maximum that can be stored. • Trade: Once you have researched Merchant Guilds, built a Market, and trained a Trader, you can use this screen to buy, sell, and trade resources with other players and parish capitals. • Troops: You can train troops on this screen, with appropriate technologies. • Units: You can train Monks, Traders, and Scouts on this screen, with appropriate technologies. • Banquets: Once you have researched Banqueting, you can hold a banquet and gain honor from this screen. • Vassals: You can see your vassals and liege lord from this screen. Parish This is basically the same as the Village screen, except for your parish capital. You can only build buildings and train troops if you are Steward, but you can always see what has been built. If there are any buildings built on the village map, you can also click on them to donate resources to upgrade them. Many buildings in the parish village provide bonuses to the whole parish - apple or wood production bonuses, for example, or the ability to build defensive turrets - and so getting those buildings built and upgraded can be a very high priority for the parish. There are three additional tabs in the parish window. The first is a Twitter-like chat window, which also shows important events in the parish. The second allows players to vote for Steward once they have reached level 4. The third is a forum. Technology Tree You can see all available technologies that you can research at this screen. Switching to tree mode allows you to see all technologies that can be trained. Each technology level costs 1 research point. A number in a shield over a technology is the level you must be at to research that technology. Research points are difficult to get in quantity. You gain 3 every time your rank increases, and more can be bought for gold. In order to train every technology in the tree, you must be a Prince 1st Class and buy almost 200 points for gold, at a total cost of some 3 million gold. Be careful when allocating research points, and try not to waste them on things that are less relevant. Other Screens • Rank: You can increase your rank at this screen if you have sufficient honor, as well as see your achievements. • Quests: This screen is not yet implemented. • Attacks: Here you can see all attacks(as well as scout missions) that you have launched, or that other players have launched at you. • Reports: This screen shows all notifications you have received. • Faction and House: This shows the relative score of various factions and houses. You can also be invited to a faction when you are level 14. Top Row: • Mail: This shows your mail. • Chat: This shows the chat screen. • Leaderboards: This shows your score and the score of other players. Getting Help & Support In Game The main source of in-game support is the Help chat. Open Chat at the top of the screen, click on the Help channel. All players in the game world who have chat open are automatically in this channel. Out Game Aside from this wiki, there is also the official help site at http://help.strongholdkingdoms.com. Note: that site is not a wiki, despite looking like one. Guides * SHK Beginner Guide. * SHK Castle Guide. * SHK Communication Guide. * SHK General Icons Guide. * SHK Troops Guide. * SHK User Interface Guide. * SHK Village Guide. * SHK World Map Guide. Contact(s) *''Firefly Email'' ** Firefly can be directly contacted via their email at admin@fireflyworlds.com. This address should be now used for anything related to the Firefly website(s) and/or other Stronghold games, not SHK. ** It should be noted that this address : support@strongholdkingdoms.com should be now used for all SHK related problems/questions/issues. Note : These emails should only be used if the issue cannot be solved by any of the moderators, or admin on the official (or testing) forums. References Category:General